Fates Road
by dodlsegirl123
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I have never done a summary, but here it goes. This story is about eight friends and how there lives change forever when they get sucked into their favorite movie were they will find friendship, trouble, and...maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic EVER so I would really appreciate it if people would review and give me pointers! This is just the descriptions of my characters, but the story will come later. Thank you to any one who is reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Skyler, who was nineteen and considered a beauty with her dark brown, almost black wavy, thick hair that reached to the small of her back and her pale skin. She also had hazel eyes and was about 5'6.

Kimberly who was 20, and consider a spitfire, had firy red hair that just brushed her shoulders with that famous red head pale skin with a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose and sky blue eyes. She was also about 5'6

Ashly, who has black hair in a pixe cut and dark blue green eyes. she's about 5'5.

Lilac who has dirty blond hair just above her shoulders and doe brown eyes she's only about 4'3.

Daisy who has dirty blond hair that fell to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. She only reached to about 4'.

Lily who has light brown hair that just brushes her chin and ice blue eyes. She only was about 3'7.

Rose who had copper colored hair that just fell past her shoulders and light brown eyes with gold flecks in them. Her height was about 3'6.

And lastly Rowan who had very dark brown hair that was just a little above her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Her height was only about 3'5.

This story is about friendship, forgiveness, hope, and maybe love


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so this is the first chapter. In this chapter you will also get a little bit of background on the characters. As** **always I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

Skyler and Kimberly are sisters. Rose and Rowan are twins and Lily and Daisy are also twins. While lilac is a single child as well as Ashly. They all met in seventh/eighth grade and have been inseparable since. When they went off to collage they decided to rent a four bedroom house for collage kids and bunk two to a room.

* * *

"We are finally done!" Skyler yelled while falling back on there couch. Kimberly laughed and shook her head, she was used to her sisters behavior, with a amused expression on her face.

"I know, now that we finished finals we have the hole summer to just sit back

and relax." Rose said while she fell back beside Skyler.

"It's only been five minutes into the summer and I'm already bored!"

Lilac said as she fell on the other side of Skyler.

"Your always bord. If you we a supper hero your catch fraise would I'm bord." Rowan said exasperate while she sat down on the floor.

"Well why don't we watch something." Kimberly said ever the peace keeper.

" I second that,"

"I third that."

"I forth that."

"I fifth that"

"I sixth that"

"I seventh that" They all looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Rose said while looking at the others

"Do we even need to discuss what movie to watch." The others shook there head so rose got up and put there favorite movie of all time in. Lord of the rings. The movie was the thing that made them connect and become friends. They loved the action, the friendship that forms between the characters, and the drama. When they first watched the movie as children it inspired them to each learn a skill.

Skyler became very skilled with a bow and arrow and every time she entered a competition she won. Kimberly became skilled with two daggers and became a very good tracker. Ashly became skilled with a sword and also learned a fair bit about plant, like which ones are editable and which ones can be used for healing. Lilac specialized in hand to hand combat. Daisy was also skilled in hand to hand was skilled in throwing knifes and rose was skilled with any type of knife. Rowan was skilled with a sword. Even though they were all skilled with there special weapon they all knew the basics of hand to hand combat and they each made sure the others new the basics of each of there skills. Another thing that made them love the movie was that they each had a crush on one of the characters. Skyler liked Legolas. It was his skills with a bow that inspired her to take up the skill. Kimberly liked Boromir. Ashly liked Aragorn. Lilac liked Gimli. Daisy liked Sam. Lily liked Pippin. Rose liked Frodo and Rowan liked Merry.

Half way throw the movie every one was asleep except for Kimberly. Being the oldest of the group she sometimes felt like the mom. She looked over at the tv to see it flickering in and out and then the tv went to static. Kimberly thinking nothing of it fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this is my third chapter. Nothing really important goes on. It's more of a filler chapter. Anyways as always please review and enjoy! **

Kimberly woke up feeling the cold hard ground beneath her. Thinking she went camping she rolled over and almost fell back to sleep when her sleepy mind told her that she didn't go camping but instead fell asleep on the couch. Realizing this shook all the sleep out of her. Kimberly bolted up right and looked around to see that she was in the forest but not a forest she recognized. She looked around for her friends but only saw her sister, Skyler. Seeing that Skyler was on the ground she got up and ran over to make sure she was ok. Once she saw that she only had a few miner cuts she softly called out while shaking her

"Skyler, Skyler. Come on wake up I don't knew we're we are and I could rely use your help right now."

Skyler slowly woke up and looked up at Kimberly as she looked around her eyes slowly got wider and wider. She looked back at Kimberly and said

"Kimberly I really hope you and the girls are playing a realy weird prank on me."

"No, I realy fave no idea were we are and I can't find the girls."

"Well your a good tracker right?"

"Right."

"Well if the girls played a prank on us would you be able to find and follow their

foot prints out of here?"

"Sure, but the thing is I know all the forests in our area, but I have never seen this

one. Although do feel like I've seen it before."

"I guess the only option is to wonder around till we find the girls or they find us.

With that the two girls set off both worried about their friends and themselves.

* * *

Rose woke up to someone shaking her. Thinking it was one of the girls trying to wake her up she just shook them off and rolled over. She faintly heard a exasperated grown before she was pounced on and tickled. Rose gasped in surprise and threw her attacker off when she turned over she saw Rowan holding her elbow. She stood up and walked over to Rowan. She helped her up and said in a slightly chastising tone

"Rowan, you know not to sneak up on me and by the way do you know were the hell we are?"

"No I just woke up and saw you so I thought I'd wake you up and see if you knew."

"Well since neither of us know I think our best option would be to look around for the girls as well as scavenge for any useful supplies or food and look for any other people that are around. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep, and it sounds like we're going to have a busy morning ahead of us so let's get going."

With that the two girls set off hoping against hope they would find they're friends and find their way home


End file.
